Many inventions appear in prior art which relate to providing composites and/or garments for the comfort and/or protection of a persons body. These inventions relate to: heating or cooling of a person's body; keeping the body wet or dry; the protection of the body from outside conditions of extreme heat or cold, as well as to the protection of the body from impact. The use of liquid absorbent composites has been utilized in many ways to aid in the effectiveness of such composites and garments. Examples of U.S. patents relating in one way or another to this art are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,855,758; 3,429,138; 3,670,731; 3,971,373; 4,105,033; 4,133,055; 4,235,237; 4,429,001; 4,556,055; 5,113,666; 5,289,695; 5,328,759; 5,419,955; and 5,486,410.